


И я знала это имя

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, POV Multiple, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, don't copy this work to another site, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: Она должна была умереть. Она знает это, но с нежным теплом груди матери под её щекой и мягким храпом её длинноносого брата, задевающего кожу шеи, она знает, что лучше умрёт снова, чем позволит чему-нибудь разорвать это на части.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Original Female Character(s), Usopp (One Piece) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and i knew its name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581646) by [hedwag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedwag/pseuds/hedwag). 



Она должна была умереть. И она знает это.

Она знает это так же хорошо, как знает, каково это, когда кто-то резко выкручивает тебе руку за спиной и что-то ломается. Она знает это так же хорошо, как знает, каково это, когда человек, которого ты любишь больше всего на свете, задыхается и говорит: «Я люблю тебя», прежде чем его кровь расползётся складками на твоей коже. Она знает это так же хорошо, как знает, каково это, когда вода обжигает твоё горло, пока ты пытаешься вдохнуть воздух. Она знает это так же хорошо, как знает, что после смерти нет ничего, кроме черноты — и это удушье.

Она _знает_ это, но с нежным теплом груди матери под щекой и мягким храпом длинноносого брата, задевающего кожу её шеи, она знает, что умрёт снова, прежде чем позволит чему-нибудь разорвать это на части.

Она помнит только отрывки из своей прошлой жизни, такие, как нежные поцелуи, ласковые объятия и шёпот имён, задевающих её уши. У неё было достаточно времени, почти семь лет, чтобы поразмыслить над этими кусочками и фрагментами.

Она очень старается быть нормальным ребёнком для своей маленькой семьи, но знает, что потерпела неудачу, когда её мама приходит в их комнату посреди ночи и просто нависает над ней, пока она «спит», ожидая, что в любую минуту начнутся крики. Она знает, что потерпела неудачу, когда её брату всегда удается стащить у неё лишние засахарённые орехи с корицей, которые их мама делает только для того, чтобы увидеть её улыбку.

Это трудно, потому что она узнает их длинные, заостренные носы и знает, что эта история не будет счастливой. Знает, что она снова будет чувствовать кровь любимого человека, стекающей по её коже. Знает, что над головой её матери тикают часы, и она снова будет беспомощна.

Её мама издает тихий звук, когда руки крепко сжимают рубашку под щекой. Рука, лежащая на спине, умоляет нежно погладить в приступе нежности, и девочка хочет наслаждаться этим моментом навсегда.

— Милая, ты не спишь? — шепот ей матери мягко касается волос на голове и заставляет слезы заливать глаза. Слава богу, что мама не видит её лица, девочка издаёт соответствующие шмыгающие звуки сна и прижимается глубже.

Когда тихое хихиканье матери щекочет ей уши, а лицо брата всё глубже зарывается в её шею — девочка принимает решение.

* * *

Первое воспоминание Усоппа о сестре — это её крошечные ручки, крепко обнимающие его, пока он плачет. Он даже не может вспомнить причину своих слёз, но он помнит, всегда будет помнить: тепло её дыхания на его волосах и то, как она прижимала его к себе, словно была единственной вещью в мире, которая удерживала его вместе. Он помнит её дикие тёмные волосы, касавшиеся его носа, и запах корицы, исходивший от лакомств, которые готовила им мама.

Они лежали вместе под одеялом в одной комнате, и он помнит, как думал, что сестра защитит его от всего, что находится за пределами их маленького мира одеял.

Он наблюдает за ней сейчас, как она проводит маслом по волосам, на манеру их матери… бывало, с слезами, струящимися по лицу; её взгляд видел что-то за отражением в зеркале. Она была одета в тёмное платье, которое только делало её чуть тёмную кожу почти нездорово-жёлтой. Масла, которыми она смазывает волосы, заставляют блестеть грубые завитки и аккуратно спускаются по спине, когда она вынимает их из кос, которые у неё были до… церемонии.

— Приближаются пираты, — он не знал, почему эти слова оставляют его таким, как они есть, бездыханным и почти потерянным в воздухе. Её руки задерживаются в волосах, прежде чем с глухим стуком упасть на туалетный столик. Подарок их матери. Тот, что подарил ей их отец. Отец, который не был… здесь.

Он смотрит, как эти руки, которые когда-то держали его вместе, хватают платок с туалетного столика и вытирают слезы с лица. Он наблюдает, как её глаза на мгновение закрываются, а затем открываются. Он наблюдает, как её взгляд проясняется, как будто она возвращается к себе. Он наблюдает, наблюдает и наблюдает, как его сестра явно собирает себя по кусочкам вместе и встаёт.

Их одинаковые тёмные взгляды встречаются, и она улыбается ему своими блестящими распущенными жёсткими волосами, своим тёмным платьем и пальцами, всё ещё крепко сжимающими этот платок.

— Конечно, — слова скрипят от плача, но это не отпугнуло его от самого факта… что-то, что выливается из его сестры, что почти заставляет его колени подгибаться под ним. Он борется, чтобы удержать её взгляд, какой-то животный инстинкт заставляет его броситься к ближайшему выходу и _убежать_. — Потому что… мы собираемся _стать пиратами._

* * *

Она смотрит вниз на воду, наблюдая, как волны разбиваются в пену, которая щекочет конички пальцев ног. Прохладная вода пригревает её, и спутанные локоны спадали ей на лицо, цепляясь за ресницы и губы.

Она слышит, как её брат возится с защитой на вершине холма, а его команда спотыкается о камни и палки.

Она делает глубокий вдох и закрывает глаза. Их деревня невелика, и воздух всегда свеж с солью от окружавших их вод. Волны можно услышать отовсюду на острове, но здесь, кажется, что они гремят в ушах, заглушая все другие отвлекающие факторы. Белый шум позволяет ей отступать дальше в своей голове, пока она не войдёт в лёгкую медитацию, которая позволит просто _чувствовать_.

В этом состоянии она почти вкушает предвкушение в воздухе. Звук лодки у их причала только подтверждает это.

* * *

Зоро с удивлением наблюдает за дрожащим лжецом, когда внимание и пристальный взгляд Луффи устремляются вправо. Только тогда Зоро понимает, что за ними наблюдает кто-то другой, а не «команда лжеца». Судя по внезапно напрягшейся фигуре Нами, она тоже это заметила.

Зоро поворачивается и встречается взглядом с девушкой, которая даже не пытается скрыть своё удивление. Она стоит дальше по берегу, в порванных джинсах, закатанными и промокшими от волн, разбивающихся о её босые ноги. Укороченная рубашка слегка касается тела, достаточно мешковатая, чтобы та соскользнула с одного её плеча. Её волосы взъерошены и вьются вокруг лица, раскачиваясь взад-вперёд вокруг плеч от силы морского бриза. И она странно… неприкасаемая, как будто она собирается утонуть среди волнах, чтобы никогда не быть увиденной снова.

— Это ещё кто? — спрашивает Луффи, обрывая лжеца на полуслове. Глаза Луффи не отрываются от её фигуры с тех пор, как он заметил её, и девушка только смотрит прямо на них, глаза тёмные и напряжённые, как будто она видела что-то за пределами их плоти и костей.

Лжец, всё ещё дрожа, поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть, что привлекло их внимание и что-то ещё… странные… вспышки проходят по его лицу.

Дрожь прекратилась.

Зоро не может не напрячься, когда девушка направляется к ним.

— Это моя… — в нм есть какое-то колебание, как будто он пытается придумать что-то, предположительно новую ложь. Молчание, последовавшее за его заминкой — достаточное время для того, чтобы девушка преодолела разделяющее их расстояние. Она останавливается примерно в футе от Луффи, который просто неотрывно _смотрит на неё._

Она протягивает руку вверх, а Зоро вниз, но только для того, чтобы она полностью убрала спутанные волосы с лица. Раздаётся перезвон, похожий на звон колокольчиков, и Зоро замечает, что у неё есть тонкие косы со стеклянными бусинками, вплетёнными в пряди, что звенят, когда касаются друг друга. Шум нарушает тишину, и её глаза смеются над их напряжёнными формами.

— Э-это моя сестра.

* * *

Луффи наблюдает, как она натягивает бандану Усоппа на его глаза, уклоняясь от хлопающих рук брата с мерцающими глазами.

Луффи наблюдает, как она наблюдает за ним, когда он говорит, что знает их отца, взгляд не задрожал от счастья, как у Усоппа, но… знание.

Луффи не мог наблюдать за ней со своего места рядом с Усоппом, который шёл впереди группы, пока они пробирались в деревню. Он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, и она сутулится, походка томная, как у кошки, но голова её запрокинута к небу, как будто она смотрит на облака. Её волосы, что звенят колокольчиками, вьются вокруг плеч и подпрыгивают, когда она идёт.

Луффи на мгновение задаётся вопросом, так ли это мягко, как кажется. Они отличаются от волос Усоппа, которые напоминают Луффи об облаках, которые обещают солнечные дни. Её волосы — это завитки, что спутались под собственным тяжёлым весом, но они блестят от масел и её стеклянных бусин.

Ему интересно, как звучит её голос, потому что она вообще не заговорила с тех пор, как он увидел её стоящей на пляже, как будто она собиралась улететь со следующим морском бризом.

Как птица, ожидающая взлета.


	2. Chapter 2

Нами пытается понять, что же такого есть в сестре Усоппа, что её трудно игнорировать.

Может быть, «игнорировать» — не самое подходящее слово. Было так, как если бы она была чем-то в углу вашего глаза, что удерживало ваше внимание. Что-то тёмное и трепещущее, как застенчивый колибри. Только когда тебе хотелось посмотреть на её голову, что-то в ней заставляло тебя хотеть… отвести взгляд. Поймали за тем, что ты не должен был делать.

Нами считаем забавным, что город был явно удивлён выходками Усоппа, но то, как они относятся к его сестре, было… по-другому.

Они останавливаются не менее пяти раз по дороге к еде, потому что маленькие дети продолжают подбегать к ней, чтобы дать ей… бусы?

За этим всегда следует «Нее-чан! Нее-чан!», — звучит странно, как песня.

Каждый раз, когда она берёт их, она целует каждого ребёнка в лоб, что заставляет детей покраснеть от такого счастья, что Нами часто приходилось отводить взгляд.

«Это объясняет бусинки в её волосах, — подумала Нами, — но никак не объясняет, сколько раз ей приходилось отказывать людям в городе, которые пытались ей что-то подарить». Всё, что угодно, от печёного хлеба до цветов, было ясно, что какой-то ребёнок их возраста схватил после того, как увидел её, идущую по главной дороге.

— Усопп, а чем занимается твоя сестра? — Нами не могла удержаться от вопроса, так как все они ждали, пока та возьмёт пакет от пожилой женщины, продающей продукты в деревне. Пожилая женщина что-то тихо бормочет, так что они не могут расслышать, о чём идёт речь, но девушка кивает, бусинки звенят, а глаза устремлены на лицо женщины.

— Ну-у… — Усопп смущённо потирает затылок, глаза его блестят… гордостью? — Она всегда помогает людям, когда они в этом нуждаются. Всё началось в основном из-за этого… — он делает неопределённый жест в сторону себя, что заставляет Зоро тихо фыркнуть позади неё. — Мои… предупреждения пугали горожан, но она никогда не говорила мне остановиться, — голос Усоппа становится немного тише, как будто он не хотел, чтобы его подслушали, — но она всегда старалась успокоить людей после этого, делая всякие вещи, например, помощь с садами, продажа продукции на день. Сиропп действительно… любит её. Только не говори ей об этом! Это её смущает.

Нами смотрит на безмятежное выражение лица девушки и честно не может себе представить, чтобы она вообще смутилась. Фыркнув, она отворачивается и видит тёмный взгляд Луффи, устремлённый на девушку, которая теперь возвращается к ним.

Пожав плечами, она следует за Усоппом. В любом случае, это не будет её проблемой долго.

* * *

Она начинает чувствовать, что всё, что она когда-либо делала, это ждала. Она представляла себе так много различных сценариев о встрече со знаменитыми Пиратами Мугивары, или, по крайней мере, с началом их экипажа. Она представляла себе, что будет испытывать десятки различных эмоций, но, в основном, она просто чувствует усталость. Она уже забыла, как жестока Нами и как _скучает_ Зоро.

Она не уверена, что делать с Луффи, который… смотрит. Она слышала, как Усопп шепчет о ней, как будто она не слышит всего, что несёт ветер, и на мгновение задумалась, не вызвало ли это какой-то реакции со стороны будущего Короля. Даже сейчас ей кажется, что она чувствует, как его глаза впиваются ей в щёку.

Его взгляд непоколебим, как у хищника, который увидел что-то интересное, и раздумывал, как на него охотиться. Для кого-то настолько инфантильного, было поразительно, что у него такой напряжённый взгляд. Фыркнув, она понимает причину его пристального взгляда. Она знает, о чём её собирались просить. В конце концов, именно к этому она стремилась с тех пор, как её брат впервые проскрежетал ей эти слова.

Глядя на небо над головой, она _тоскует_.

Она рассеянно смотрит на облако, которое напоминает ей кошку, когда крик привлекает её внимание к группе людей, за которыми она следовала до особняка. Её брат стоит лицом к лицу со этим… дворецким, в то время как остальные наблюдают, и становится ясно, что крик исходил от Кайи. Подойдя ближе, она слышит последние слова, которые самозванец говорит её брату:

— Тебе следовало бы солгать, как обычно, вместо того чтобы признаваться, что ты сын _грязного_ пирата, — эти слова глумливы и уродливы, а вместе с ними приходит такая острая ярость, что она начинает задыхаться, вдыхая страха.

Она смотрит, как её брат отводит кулак назад, и _двигается_.

* * *

— Ой.

Зоро подскакивает, рука тянется к клинкам, когда девушка внезапно появляется рядом с Усоппом. Её рука крепко сжимает запястье брата, останавливая удар в нескольких дюймах от лица дворецкого. Усопп неуклюже борется со своей инерцией движения вперёд, натыкаясь на свою сестру, которая не двигается ни на дюйм.

Обменявшись взглядом с Нами, которая выглядит такой же испуганной, Зоро смотрит на Луффи, который просто смотрит… голодно. Он наклоняется вперёд, как будто только что удержался от прыжка вслед за девушкой. Зоро отрывает взгляд от лица своего капитана и почти жалеет об этом.

— Ну, хватит об этом, — дворецкий вздрогнул, как будто эти слова сами по себе были ударом. Слова были хриплыми и тихими, со странным ритмом, который Зоро никогда не слышал во всех своих путешествиях в Ист-Блю. Только тогда Зоро осознает, что она вообще говорит в первый раз.

И всё это никак не было связано с тем пристальным взглядом, который она бросила на дворецкого. Он тёмный и острый, как будто она наблюдает за чем-то, что хочет раздавить своими босыми ногами.

— Вам следует следить за тем, как вы говорите о пиратах, _Кляхадор,_ — то, как она произносит его имя, ясно дает понять, что она смеется над ним, хотя пустое выражение её лица никогда не меняется. Повернувшись спиной к дворецкому, она отпускает запястье брата и тянется к нему, чтобы натянуть бандану на глаза. — Не позорь себя тем, что склонился до его уровня, отото, — она с лёгкостью уворачивается от бьющих её рук и смотрит на блондинку, наблюдающую за ней со слезами на глазах. — Ш-ш… — что бы там ни собиралась сказать Кайя, она замолчала, когда девушка покачала головой.

— Кая, я думаю, нам пора идти, — Зоро смотрит, как она обнимает брата за плечи и собирается уходить. Дворецкий открывает рот, явно стремясь оставить за собой последнее слово.

— Не приходите сюда больше, — эти слова такие же резкие, как и все предыдущие, но девушка даже не вздрогнула. Только насмешливо машет ему в ответ, никогда не спотыкаясь, когда она наклоняется, чтобы что-то шепнуть брату.

— Т-ты видел, как она двигалась? — резко шепчет ему на ухо Нами, когда вся группа удаляется от особняка. — Она была по меньшей мере в десяти футах от меня. Как она добралась туда так быстро?

Зоро наблюдает, как эти бусины блестят на солнце, когда они исчезают за холмом, и удивляется.

* * *

Она знала, что подслушивание Куро и его команды неизбежно, но это не делало его менее ужасным. Она снова вспоминает о том, как несправедлив этот мир, даже к самым лучшим из них. Назвать её и её брата грязными, когда ты сам собираешься убить грустную и одинокую молодую девушку за деньги- смешно.

Она смотрит на этого человека с его скользкой улыбкой и блестящими очками, и хочет закричать. Со вздохом она смотрит на своего брата и видит момент, когда имя Куро узнаётся. Пустой страх, который появляется на его лице, заставляет её немедленно притянуть его к себе. Но она этого не делает.

— К-К-Куро?! — шёпот достаточно громкий, чтобы привлечь внимание пары, и они бы посмотрели, если бы она не закрыла чужой рот вовремя. Его испуганные глаза встречаются с её собственным взглядом, и она пристально смотрит в ответ.

— Кто это? — скучающий голос Луффи прерывает их метальный разговор, и они одновременно поворачиваются к нему.

Она убирает руку ото рта Усоппа и слушает, как тот, заикаясь, пробормотал своё объяснение. Она видит, что слова, на самом деле, не воспринимаются достаточно, чтобы остановить Луффи от того, что он делает лучше всего.

— Эй! — он выскакивает из своего укрытия, и панический крик Усоппа заставляет её испустить гигантский вздох. Закрыв глаза, она остаётся в кустах, съёжившись, и ждёт.

* * *

Усопп наблюдает за падением Луффи и боится.

— Как насчёт того, другого? — вопрос звучит резко, Усопп поднимает глаза и видит чистое презрение на лице Кля… Куро и свой ужас.

— Никто ему не поверит, нам нечего бояться его, — от его слов у Усоппа волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Он не может удержаться от взгляда, который бросает на куст, и пираты не упускают его.

-…а как же девушка? — вопрос стоял в хитрости и страхах Усоппа. После этого вопроса следует странная пауза, которая заставляет их обоих пристально смотреть на Куро. Взгляд Куро упирается в куст, пустой и невидящий. -… Капитан?

— _Не_ называй меня так! — рявкает Куро, прежде чем повернуться к ним спиной и уйти, оставив вопрос без ответа.

Усопп пользуется случаем и _бежит_.

— **ПИРАТЫ ИДУТ СЮДА!!!**

* * *

Она встает из-за куста и оглядывается вокруг, её глаза бегут в том направлении, куда Куро ушёл с Джанго. Ей кажется, что она всё ещё видит чёрный цвет его костюма с того места, где стояла, и она скрежещет зубами.

Лёгкий ветерок пробегает по её волосам, и она с тяжёлым вздохом закрывает глаза. Её взгляд скользит по краю утеса. Ссутулившись, она спускается с утёса.

Она продолжает идти, пока не останавливается рядом со спящим мальчиком и соломенной шляпой. Она с завистью наблюдает за его умиротворенным выражением лица, но лишь отводит глаза, когда слышит шаги, несущиеся им навстречу.

Она встречает пристальный взгляд Зоро, который почти сразу же задаёт ей вопрос:

— Что случилось? — она моргает в ответ. Они трое неловко смотрят друг на друга, и её забавляет красный румянец гнева, заливающий лицо Нами. В тот момент, когда кажется, что она может взорваться, открыв рот, чтобы, без сомнения, закричать, она отвечает.

— Кляхадор — это пират, известный как Куро, — произносит она слова тихо, зная, что они услышат, как те летят сквозь ветер. — Он планирует заставить Кайю написать завещание, которое оставит всё её состояние ему, прежде чем он убьёт её.

Она замечает, как дети вздрагивают, когда она говорит «убьёт», и тут же успокаивающе проводит рукой по их волосам. Они все жмутся к ней, цепляясь за её брюки и свободную рубашку.

— Эй-эй, — она позволяет им ненадолго зацепиться, прежде чем отстраниться и присесть перед ними на корточки. — Вы, ребята, должны вернуться домой, хорошо? Всё будет хорошо.

Дети неуверенно кивают в ответ.

— С тобой всё будет в порядке, нее-чан?

С мягкой улыбкой она ерошит им волосы и подталкивает их к холму. Она наблюдает, как они поднимаются, прежде чем снова повернуться к по-прежнему спящему мальчику.

Она чувствует, как Нами и Зоро глазеют на неё, пока она резко подталкивает пальцы ног в сторону Луффи, пытаясь вытащить это тельце наружу. Луффи вскакивает и растерянно оглядывается вокруг. Он видит, что все они стоят вокруг, и на его лице появляется озадаченная улыбка.

— Я что-то пропустил?

Нами и Зоро, по понятным причинам, взрываются в типичной манере, и она пытается слушать их объяснение, которое должно было развлечь её, но есть звук, который несёт ветер, который заставляет её внимание переключиться в направлении особняка. Страх заполняет её поры, несмотря на то, что она знает, что всё будет хорошо, что это должно произойти, она прерывает разговор.

— Нам нужно идти.


	3. Chapter 3

Она смотрит, как с вершины холма надвигается рассвет, слышит вокруг себя шум приготовлений и использует тепло солнца, чтобы успокоить нервы.

Она не может не вспомнить слабый синяк на щеке Усоппа, когда они увидели его, приближаясь к деревне. Невольно вспоминается кровь, стекающая по руке Усоппа, и то, как он пытался скрыть от неё свою боль. Невольно вспоминается выражение его лица, когда он сказал, что ему никто не верит. Ей хотелось крикнуть, что она всегда верит ему, всегда верила в него.

Покачав головой, она отворачивается от восходящего солнца и идёт обратно, чтобы помочь остальным.

В конце концов, неважно, поверят ли они ему сейчас или позже. Они скоро уплывут отсюда.

* * *

Солнце сияет над ними, когда они ждут на вершине маслянистого холма, и девушка снова смотрит на облака, волосы звенят и развеваются на ветру, ложась, будто они участвуют в полуденном пикнике, не ожидая вторжения в свой дом.

Нами расстроена и горяча, и наблюдение за этой девушкой, лениво играющей с бабочкой, раздражает её. Она ведёт себя так, будто это не имеет значения, когда не её дому угрожает кучка плохих пиратов, которые заботятся только о себе.

— Ты совсем не волнуешься? — Нами срывается и сожалеем об этом, когда этот тёмный-тёмный взгляд падает на неё. Её брови нахмурены, и это самое ясное выражение эмоций, которое Нами видели у неё, когда вокруг не было детей. Её глаза скользят по лицу так пристально, что Нами вынуждена игнорировать инстинктивное желание отвести взгляд, неловко заикаясь.

— Я… я просто хотела сказать…

— Я знаю, что ты имела в виду, — Нами, в её замороженном состоянии, не может не заметить странную мелодию в словах, которую никто другой на острове не имеет, но как бы странно это ни было, это не неприятно. Длинные растянутые гласные, которые делают его хриплым и скрипучим, как пар, который касается твоего лица, когда ты пьёшь горячий напиток в холодный день.

Теплота её голоса никак не влияет на тёмные глаза.

Девушка отворачивается от неё, и на её лице появляется то, что Нами начинает считать её обычным выражением, и Нами даже не обманывает себя, думая, что не чувствует, как на неё смотрит вниз око урагана.

Поднимается лёгкий ветерок.

Девушка садится и смотрит на Усоппа, который уже смотрит на неё широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых Нами что-то упустила.

— Мы находимся не на той стороне побережья, — говорят эти двое в унисон, один полный страха, а другой смирившийся. Усопп тут же убегает, крича через плечо.

— Это всего в трёх минутах бега. Мы должны идти!

Девушка встаёт, отряхивая грязь со своих потрёпанных закатанных джинсов. Её руки находят свой путь в волосы, и она начинает заплетать их массу в косу, которая прилипает к голове, переплетая уже заплетённые части волос в неё, удаляя бусины, когда они складываются в косу.

Луффи, немного поколебавшись и задержав взгляд на девушке, бросается вслед за Усоппом. Остальные трое смотрят, как он убегает, когда Нами внезапно вспоминает об их лодке, наполненной её _свободой_ , и паникует.

— Наша лодка! — она кричит на Зоро, когда спешит подняться на холм и начинает соскальзывать. Зоро пытается увернуться от её размахивающих рук, но она крепко хватает его за рубашку, поднимается на холм и бежит.

* * *

Убрав руки с волос и спрятав бусы в карман, она смотрит, как бежит Нами, и, обернувшись, видит, как Зоро с проклятиями соскальзывает вниз по скользкому склону.

— Я собираюсь убить эту _ведьму,_ — рычит он, и она не может сдержать смех, который оставляет её, наблюдая, как этот зелёноволосый мальчишка скользит и скользит обратно вниз. Он резко вскидывает голову на звук, и его хмурое лицо застывает, когда он понимает, что она всё ещё там, наблюдает за ним и смеётся. Она отворачивается, пытаясь подавить смех, но тут же бросает на него ещё один взгляд.

Он застыл в самой нелепой позе, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, и она снова смеётся, подняв руку, чтобы прикрыть рот, будто пытаясь заглушить смех, прежде чем он достигнет воздуха.

— _А ты совсем не волнуешься?_

Её смех утихает при этом напоминании, и она делает глубокий вдох, вытирая заблудившиеся слёзы. Она не может остановить улыбку, которая расцветает на лице, и она смотрит на Зоро, который наблюдает за ней с самым странным выражением лица.

— Ма-а… думаю, нам пора идти, а? — пробормотала она, рассеянно махнув рукой в его сторону. Крик Зоро, когда он приближается к ней, заставляет её снова рассмеяться. Она хватает его сзади за рубашку, когда он пролетает мимо неё, и он чуть не подавился своим воротником. Она улыбается ему сверху-вниз, и он хмуро смотрит на неё, к её удивлению. — Пойдём, поможем моему отото.

Он с рычанием вырывается из её объятий и направляется в сторону деревни, в противоположном направлении, куда им нужно идти. Она смотрит ему вслед, сбитая с толку и раздумывая, стоит ли что-то сказать, но пожимает плечами. Ссутулившись, она направляется к другой береговой линии. Звук воплей Нами поражает её прежде, чем она действительно видит их импровизированную группу, сражающуюся с пиратами.

— Мы не можем просто сидеть и ждать Луффи и Зоро! Вы должны дать им отпор! Я буду прямо за тобой, — Нами вцепилась в её дрожащего брата, и она сдержала рычание, увидев его дрожащие колени. Подойдя сзади, она кладёт руку на плечо Нами, и девочка подпрыгивает. Встретившись взглядом с братом, чьи глаза умоляют её, она улыбается.

— Ты хорошо поработал, отото, — говорит она, прежде чем посмотреть на мужчин, которые пытаются причинить _ей_ боль. Она улыбается им одними лишь зубами. — А теперь давайте вместе разберёмся с мусором.

Она вытаскивает бусины, которые положила в карман раньше, и позволяет им вращаться между пальцами, устанавливая прямой зрительный контакт с Джанго.

Пираты молча смотрят на неё, внезапно осознав, на что она способна, и она улыбается им сверху-вниз. Усопп выпрямляется позади неё, издевательский звук его рогатки наполняет воздух, когда он целится в них без прежнего страха, и она чувствует, что её улыбка становится невероятно шире.

Бусинки закручиваются всё быстрее и быстрее между её пальцами, пока не останавливаются. Ветер стих. Всё на острове останавливается, а затем _движется_.

Бусины летят вперёд слишком быстро, чтобы их можно было поймать глазом, и они ударяются в лбы ближайших к ним пиратов с такой силой, что те падают назад, словно их подстрелили. Вокруг них раздаются крики, когда пираты с трепетом наблюдают за падением своих товарищей.

Она не может сдержать смех, который вырывается из неё, когда она хлопает в ладоши с бормотанием.

— _Гейл Палм._

Порыв ветра вырывается из её рук и с лёгкостью отбрасывает пиратов назад. Кровь ревела громче, чем ветер, проносящийся мимо её ушей, она спрыгнула вниз, чтобы встретить остальные силы со смехом, и боеприпасы её брата полетели в воздух.

* * *

Луффи видит Нами, стоящую на вершине холма со странным выражением лица, прежде чем они могут что-либо услышать.

— Ведьма! — зарычал Зоро, заставив Луффи рассмеяться. Нами не оборачивается, просто смотрит на холм, откуда доносятся крики и смех. Остановившись рядом с ней, они смотрят, и Луффи поражает волна головокружения, которая заставляет его хотеть смеяться и улыбаться.

Сестра Усоппа — почти… танцуя, как она делает большие взмахи руками, **сдувая** пиратов назад, будто она прихлопывает мух. Луффи наблюдает, как она делает глубокий вдох и выдыхает порыв ветра, который сбивает некоторых из них обратно в воду.

Усопп стоит за её спиной, ухмыляясь, и Луффи поражается тому, что у них одна и та же улыбка, и это первый раз, когда она _действительно_ улыбнулась. Улыбка, которая была полна веселья и смеха; улыбка, которая напоминает Луффи щербатые улыбки и веснушчатые щеки.

Щёки растянулись так тонко, что это почти больно, Луффи спрыгивает вниз, чтобы присоединиться к ним.

— Ши-ши-ши-ши-ши!

* * *

Она задыхается почти с каждым вздохом, но не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовала себя такой живой. Она рискует оглянуться вокруг, и все, кто остался стоять — только тот идиот Джанго, который шутит над ними со своим кольцом в крепкой руке. Луффи всё ещё хихикает себе под нос, его «ши-ши-ши-ши-ши» вызывает у неё головокружение.

Она чувствует приятную боль в костях и делится улыбкой с братом, который задыхается так же сильно, как и она, без единой нового синяка на нём. Они по-прежнему улыбаются друг другу, когда спор вспыхивает позади них от Нами, Зоро и Луффи. Усопп присоединяется, и она снова поднимает глаза к небу. Закрыв глаза, когда ветер дует с моря, чтобы поцеловать её лицо, она позволяет крови, ревущей в ушах, заглушить их глупый спор.

Шёпот касается её уха, глаза открыты, и она едва уклоняется от вытянутого кулака, потянув Усоппа вниз, когда она уклоняется.

Дёргая их обоих назад, она обменивается недоверчивым взглядом с Зоро, и Луффи продолжает абсолютный _трэш_ недавно проснувшихся пиратов. Они широко открывают рты, когда Луффи разрывает их корабль голыми руками, прежде чем кольцо и голос Джанго заставят его спать.

В то время, как панические крики нарастают, она чувствует, что истерический смех почти вырывается из её горла, когда появляются братья Ньябан. Она безучастно наблюдает, как Зоро вовлекает их в драку. Наблюдает, как борется Зоро, но знает, что не должна вмешиваться. Наблюдает за попытками Нами и Усоппа помочь ему и терпят неудачу. Джанго снова поднимает руку, чтобы ударить беззащитную Нами в бок, и она крутит запястьем.

— Ой.

С резким порывом тело Джанго с криком бросается на братьев Ньябана. Нами добирается до Зоро с его мечами, и она смотрит, как пираты выкарабкаются из кучи, в которую она их положила, прежде чем возникает что-то вроде паузы, которая успокаивает воздух, и он становится густым от страха.

Воздух вокруг неё поднимается, когда она чувствует пристальный взгляд, обжигающий её затылок. Стиснув зубы, она поворачивается и встречается взглядом с человеком, который затеял весь этот бред.

— **Куро.**

* * *

Рычание прорезает воздух достаточно резко, чтобы все замерли. Никакого ветра больше нет, но каким-то образом её коса треплется на ветру, которого больше никто не чувствует. Даже он, дрожа от страха за сестрой, наблюдая, как этот ужасный человек смотрит на неё сверху-вниз.

Лицо его сестры утратило всю радость от их прежней борьбы, вместо этого лицо испорчено хмурым взглядом и нахмуренными бровями.

— Сейчас рассвет… и вы все здесь, — эти слова не кричат, но всё равно заставляют Усоппа пригнуться за спиной сестры. — Вам всем мешали простые _дети_? — слова шипят у него между зубами, и вокруг них раздаётся заикание пиратов. Они начинают защищаться от его резких слов, и Усопп даже не может притвориться, что обращает на них внимание.

Усопп не сводит глаз со спины своей напряжённой сестры. Её тело замерло, напряглось, и он видит, как исчезают кончики её пальцев. Он протягивает руку, чтобы схватить её за пока ещё осязаемое запястье, и она поворачивается, чтобы увидеть его краем глаза. Всё, что она видит на его лице, заставляет глаза проясняться, оставляя спокойное, ленивое выражение, к которому он привык.

Он пытается улыбнуться ей, действительно пытается, но знает, что дрожь в руке выдаёт его. Уголки её глаз напрягаются, прежде чем разгладиться, и она снова смотрит на мужчину, который нападает на свою собственную команду.

 _И он назвал нас грязными?_ — Усопп наблюдает, как этот человек ставит свои когти на горло людям, которые помогали ему.

— У вас есть пять минут, или я убью всех, — он бросает быстрый взгляд на его сестру, отчего Усопп вздрагивает. Его сестра не напрягается, но двигается, так что блокирует его и Нами из поля зрения. Братья восстанавливаются с силой, и они немедленно атакуют Зоро. Звуки их борьбы так громки, что Усопп почти не слышит свою сестру.

— Нами, разбуди его, — говорит она, не сводя глаз с остальных пиратов.

— Верно, — Нами убегает, и Джанго почти сразу же замечает её. Его кольцо летит по воздуху, и рука Усоппа больше не сжимает плоть.

* * *

Луффи просыпается от острой боли. Поднимаясь вверх, он нацеливает свой взгляд на Нами, которая является единственным человеком перед ним.

— Это была ты, Нами?! Зачем ты решила наступить мне на лицо… — Луффи чувствует, как что-то мягкое касается его спины, и останавливается. Он оглядывается через плечо… а потом уже приходится смотреть вверх.

Сестра Усоппа стоит рядом, почти вплотную к нему, и держит в руках кольцо от клинка. Она попала в крутящуюся воздушную массу, но этот клинок… кольцо находится в нескольких дюймах в её груди. Он слышит хриплый вздох Нами, и Усопп издаёт громкий болезненный звук.

Отвратительный смех наполняет воздух.

* * *

Когда шум, издаваемый её братом, достигает её ушей, наступает момент, когда она может честно оценить драму всей сцены, когда смотрит вниз на кольцо, которое встроено в несколько дюймов в её грудь.

 _Злодейский маниакальный смех в сторону,_ — думает она.

Она чувствует Луффи за спиной и почти хочет, чтобы могла позволить сцене играть так, как это должно было быть. Луффи с кровью, вытекающей из затылка, в остальном невредим. Это просто… ей никогда не нравился вид крови. И, в конце концов, она приняла решение так давно.

Со вздохом она вытаскивает кольцо и бросает его на землю с мягким стуком, который заглушает смех. Её плоть возвращается вместо воздуха, и она со смутным чувством разочарования сжимает пальцами дырку в своей рубашке, когда падает на землю. Она переводит взгляд на Куро, который смотрит на нее так, будто она дьявол, как и Фрукт, который она съела.

Ничто не могло остановить усмешку на её лице.

— Ма-а, мне кажется, что до истечения этого срока осталось ещё около трёх минут, — пираты резко дёрнулись, и она повела плечами, глядя на Куро. — Но, честно говоря, я думаю, что тебе самое время покинуть эту деревню, — говорит она. Куро пытается удержать её внимание, говоря что-то в ответ, но внимание сосредоточено на Кайе, которая останавливается позади него.

Усопп бормочет, и пока они говорят, и они, и Куро, она замечает выпрямленную спину девушки.

— Я отдам тебе всё своё состояние. Просто… просто оставьте этот город в покое, — Кая умоляет. Она опускает глаза на Куро, чей жадный взгляд никогда не дрогнет. Только возрастёт.

— Мне нужны не только деньги. Я хочу покоя, — Куро начинает объяснять, но она не может услышать остального из-за гнева, который она чувствует. Он осмеливается говорить о своих желаниях и нуждах? Его желаниях? Когда он вызвал этот хаос?

— Ты хочешь мира, и вот что ты делаешь? — полностью осознавая, что она прервала его в середине его рыдающей истории, её рука размахивается, указывая вокруг них. — Ты убьёшь невинную девушку ради своего спокойствия? — она сплёвывает, не обращая внимания на шёпот и предостережения ветра.

На его лице появляется уродливое выражение.

— Что такое странное существо, как ты, может знать о мире, маленькая **Ушио**? — эти слова так же безобразны, как и он сам, и они висят между ними, как петля.

Она была терпелива… всегда усталая, всегда ждущая. Слушая слова, которые путешествуют, шёпот, который касается её ушей. Знает, что должна сделать; знает, что будет дальше. Но…

Звук её имени, слетающего с его губ — это всё, что требуется.

Она — воздух, и она там, в его лице. Он пытается отстраниться, но она быстрее. Она обхватывает его лицо одной рукой, притягивает к себе и делает глубокий вдох. Он задыхается и продолжает задыхаться. Она наблюдает, как его лицо становится тёмно-красным, почти фиолетовым из удовлетворения, и притягивает его ближе, почти нос к носу, чтобы посмотреть, как закатываются его глаза.

— _Шио!_


	4. Chapter 4

Она не помнит точного момента, когда обрела сознание в этом мире. Она умирала, солёная вода обжигала ей горло, а потом всё стихло. После ничего не было в течение очень долгого времени. Она помнит всепоглощающую черноту, которая, казалось, длилась целую вечность… рядом с ней внезапно потеплело. Она застряла в этой черноте, в этой темноте, но ей было тепло.

И только когда она выбежала наружу, брыкаясь и крича, то поняла, что тепло — это её брат.

Усопп цеплялся за неё даже в детстве, когда она только и делала, что кричала от горя и гнева. Усопп так сильно прижимался к ней, что его нос всегда резко тыкался в её шею и лицо, будто он напоминал ей, что он здесь. Что он всегда был здесь. Что он всегда будет здесь.

* * *

— _Шио!_

Вздрогнув, она выдыхает. Куро делает отчаянный вдох, глаза закатываются в затылок, когда он теряет сознание. Он висит в воздухе, подвешенный в её когтистой хватке, и она понимает, что парит на сцене между половиной воздуха и нет, удерживая его тело чистым давлением ветра. Она роняет его без угрызений совести и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на своего брата, приземляясь на землю с глухим стуком.

Усопп пристально смотрит на неё, скорее, сердито. Его плечи сгорблены почти до ушей, а брови нахмурены. Всё стихло, и она чувствует на себе взгляды остальных, сверлящие её со всех сторон.

Она уже и не помнит, когда была в последний раз… вот так потеряла контроль. Во всяком случае, с тех пор, как впервые съела этот Фрукт, где она не знала разницы между ветром и собой. Где она всё ещё была полна чистой злобы и гнева. Где она проводила дни, теряясь на ветру. Она смогла прийти в себя только тогда, когда услышала в шёпоте страдальческий плач Усоппа.

Она прерывает пристальный взгляд и рискует оглядеться вокруг. Пираты Куро застыли, глядя на неё со страхом и трепетом, который наполняет её только лёгким сожалением. Она усмехается им, чувствуя, как чистая усталость врывается в каждую из её трещин.

— Уходите отсюда, — рычит она сквозь стиснутые зубы, расстроенная и очень, очень уставшая, — и никогда не возвращайся.

Они слишком долго смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем начать двигаться. Они направляются к своему упавшему капитану, но останавливаются, как только понимают, что для этого им придётся пройти мимо неё. Закатив глаза, она отступает в сторону, давая им возможность собраться с мыслями под жалким предлогом капитана, и идёт к своему брату. Пираты, мимо которых она проходит, вздрагивают, когда она идёт, и она сутулится, замедляя шаг. Почти сгорбившись и засунув руки в карманы, она позволяет своему лицу полностью расслабиться, когда приближается к брату и Кайе.

— Ма-а… это было довольно… — её отрезало брызгами воды, ударившими ей в лицо. Она моргает и Усопп оказывается там с ней и… спрей-бутылка?

— Плохая Шио! — кричит он, прежде чем снова обрызгать её. Она смотрит, не мигая, а Усопп продолжает сверлить её взглядом. — Что мы говорили насчет этого? — он делает яростное размахивающее движение рукой с баллончиком спрея в руке, что заставляет её подавить смех. — Штуки с воздухом?

— Штуки? — она склоняет голову набок, чтобы нарисовать идеальную картину невинности.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём я говорю! — Усопп почти кричит, заставляя её вздрогнуть. Он начинает разглагольствовать, и она смотрит на пиратов, которые всё ещё случайно оглядываются на свою группу, когда бегут, поджав хвосты между ног.

— Я не собираюсь извиняться за то, что защищаю это место любыми необходимыми средствами, Усопп, — использование его имени заставляет остановиться, и она чувствует, как его пристальный взгляд сверлит её лицо. Она смотрит на него, указывая на всё вокруг них. Этот остров был её новым началом, их домом, их утешением. — Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы защитить тех, кого я люблю… я люблю всех на этом острове, — бесстрашно заявляет она. — Я люблю воздух, который приходит с моря на западном побережье, потому что соль настолько сильна, что ты можешь попробовать её на своём языке. Я люблю деревья, цветы, травинки и каждую песчинку. Чёрт, я даже люблю оба-сана, который подставляет тебе подножку, когда ты идёшь кричать утром, потому что это наш дом, и я бы разорвала весь проклятый мир на части, если бы это означало, что все и всё, что я люблю, в безопасности!

Под конец она уже почти кричит, выпрямив спину, вытянув руки и стиснув их по бокам. Какое-то время они молча смотрят друг на друга, потом Усопп вздыхает и опускает руки. Он придвигается ближе и заключает её в объятия, от которых у неё перехватывает дыхание. Его длинный-предлинный нос утыкается ей в шею, и ей приходится моргать, чтобы сдержать слёзы.

— Просто… только не теряй себя, — он бормочет ей в шею так, что только она может слышать. Она прячет свою улыбку на его щеке, руки двигаются, чтобы сжать его рубашку между пальцами.

— Ни-чан!

— Капитан!

Три тела, врезающиеся в них, заставляют их упасть на землю с резким стуком.

— Ой!

— Отото, не кричи на меня, — её испорченная рубашка вся в слезах, и она пытается обхватить руками все маленькие тела, которые цепляются за любую одежду, какую только могут. Она тянет их к своей груди, когда ещё одно тело присоединяется к куче.

— Я так рада, что все в порядке! — воет Кайя, обнимая Усоппа за плечи. Ушио имеет удовольствие видеть, как лицо её брата становится полностью красным, и это поражает её искренним смехом. Они поворачиваются к ней, и она не может остановить смех или слёзы, чувствуя себя такой же лёгкой, как воздух вокруг них.

Ощущение, что она действительно начинает всё сначала, а не переделывается.

Это займёт всего лишь мгновение, прежде чем все смеются вместе с ней на ветру.

* * *

С хихиканьем несомая лёгким ветром, она наблюдает, как деревенские дети ищут маленькие бусинки в траве и песке побережья. Маленькие пальчики дергают её за волосы, заплетая случайные косы, а лёгкие выдохи ласкают её лицо. Она улыбается при виде предельной сосредоточенности малыша, сидящего у неё на коленях, с восхитительно высунутым языком.

Она закрывает глаза и тихо вздыхает. Вокруг кружит лёгкий ветерок, неся с собой все звуки с побережья. Смех, звон бус в их руках и колышущаяся трава вокруг них. Шёпот.

Она выдыхает, открывает глаза, а он стоит рядом и смотрит на неё сверху-вниз, пряча лицо в тени своей соломенной шляпы. Они смотрят друг на друга достаточно долго, чтобы малыш, сидящий у неё на коленях, успел закончить косы. Вместе они смотрят, как он падает с её колен в своей спешке, чтобы помочь другим найти остальные бусины.

Его хихиканье присоединяется к остальным, и она откидывается назад и растягивается, волосы смешиваются с травой, и использует возможность затуманить взгляд. Луффи садится рядом с ней, шляпа свисает ему на спину. Она игнорирует его пристальный взгляд, пока краем глаза не замечает, что он протягивает к ней руку.

Наблюдая за ним, она видит и чувствует, как его рука мягко тянет за одну из ближайших кос. Она с удовольствием наблюдает, как на его лице появляется самая странная улыбка, прежде чем пальцы снова начинают теребить её волосы, в то время как он неуклюже пытается скопировать другие косы в её волосах.

Странный мир воцаряется между ними, когда Луффи заплетает ей волосы, и она смотрит, как он это делает. Здесь тихо, несмотря на смех, грохот волн и шёпот. Достаточно тихо, чтобы её глаза закрылись, и она обнаружила, что погружается в лёгкую дремоту.

— Присоединяйтесь к моей команде, — эти слова звучат уверенно и тяжело. Их тяжесть повисла в воздухе, и она открыла глаза, чтобы увидеть его лицо, склонившееся прямо над ней, и эту странную улыбку, всё ещё застывшую на его лице. Его пальцы по-прежнему в её волосах, и он почти на ней, всего в нескольких дюймах между их лицами. Она спрашивает себя, почему не почувствовала, как он подошёл к ней так близко, и понимает, что ничего не слышит.

Она может чувствовать, как её глаза становятся большими, и она наблюдает, как эта любопытная улыбка перерастает в полноценную усмешку.

* * *

— А где Ушио? Останется здесь? — вопрос Зоро прозвучал, когда они садились, чтобы отплыть с Сироппа, и Нами не видела Ушио с тех пор, как та ушла и… разбежались пираты. Мимолётная дрожь пробежала по спине Нами при воспоминании о Куро, который изо всех сил пытался дышать, краснея и _царапаясь_.

Луффи пристально смотрит на них через плечо с вершины овечьей головы.

— Ты можешь винить её за это? Конечно, — бормочет Нами, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что она мысленно подсчитывает, сколько стоит то, что им дают. Она также игнорирует яму вины, которая следует за этими расчётами.

Усопп бросает свою сумку на палубу с глухим стуком, который привлекает её взгляд, и она видит, как он поднимает голову к небу. Лёгкий ветерок играет в его распущенных волосах, когда его глаза закрываются, и он широко улыбается, сияя на солнце зубами. Это почти похоже на то, что он… ждёт.

— Ты меня слышишь?..

Их паруса распахиваются, и звон её бус — единственное, что сообщает об Ушио, прежде чем она внезапно появляется рядом со своим братом, сумка приземляется с глухим стуком. Она смотрит на них всех, прикрыв глаза от изумления.

— Это заняло у тебя слишком много времени, — Усопп фыркает, обнимая её одной рукой и грубо прижимая к своей груди. Она без колебаний обнимает своего брата.

— Я должна была попрощаться, — её слова звучат приглушённо, но они причиняют Нами такую душевную боль, что она тут же отворачивается.

— Ши-ши-ши-ши-ши! — хихиканье Луффи наполняет воздух, когда он обхватывает руками близнецов, сбивая их вместе. Их визг и смех Луффи наполняют воздух, а Нами закатывает глаза.

* * *

Запах вкусной еды наполняет воздух, когда она следует за группой в ресторан на берегу моря. Заведение переполнено нежной музыкой, наполняющей воздух, парочки обмениваются любящими взглядами, а официанты шныряют между столиками. Она может мельком взглянуть на улицу через маленькие иллюминаторы, но пространство почти полностью закрыто.

Она замечает всё, когда они садятся почти сразу после того, как входят, и вздыхает. И это тоже… _тихо_.

— Что случилось? — Усопп громко шепчет, так, что его слышит весь стол. Зоро и Нами пристально смотрят на неё поверх меню, и она в ответ смотрит на них.

—…Ничего страшного. Еда довольно дорогая, вот и всё, — она бормочет что-то, используя меню, чтобы спрятаться за ним. Топот Луффи возвещает о его раздражённом присутствии.

— Эй! Почему вы, ребята, едите, в то время как я… — остальные слова теряются, когда Ушио пытается не обращать внимания на зуд под кожей в этой ресторане-корабле с закрытыми дверями и окнами, и без открытого неба над ней, без ветра, чтобы…

Мягкое прикосновение руки к обнажённому плечу, выглядывающему из-под свободной рубашки, пугает её. Вскинув глаза, она первым делом замечает кудрявый лоб. Это мило, думает она, наблюдая, как колышутся его светлые волосы, когда к ней наклоняются ближе. Он выше, чем она ожидала по какой-то причине, с его костюмом, что только делает его ещё выше. Его видимый глаз улыбается ей, и она наблюдает, как его рот открывается в предвкушении.

— Может быть, эта прекрасная леди согласится, чтобы я открыл окно? — он делает жест в сторону занавески позади неё. Ушио моргает — и вот он уже там, раздвигает шторы. Там было спрятано большое окно, он открыл его, и в комнату ворвался чудесный ветер.

Ветер касается её лица, как поцелуй, и она улыбается, когда снова слышит едва ощутимый шёпот, задевающий её уши. Резкий вздох прорывается сквозь её восторг, и она понимает, что закрыла глаза. Она открывает глаза и видит Санджи, драматически схватившегося рукой за грудь.

— Я… я не могу поверить, что леди решила наградить меня такой прекрасной улыбкой, — он красиво делает пируэты в ответ, и она позволяет ему взять её за руку. Он легонько коснулся тыльной стороны её ладони лёгким намёком на поцелуй, и она почувствовала, что её улыбка становится снисходительной. — Благословите меня своим именем? — он дышит на тыльную сторону её ладони, и она внимательно слушает. Она протягивает руку и проводит ладонью по чёлке, свисающей ему на глаза. Она чувствует, как он напрягается, и поспешно отдёргивает руку. Его голова откидывается назад, чтобы посмотреть на неё, и она опускает улыбку. Они смотрят друг на друга в течение короткого момента, прежде чем она моргает вниз на его неподвижное тело.

Он сейчас… хоть дышит?

— О-ой! Отойди от моей сестры! Зоро, возьми его!

— А? Ушио может сама о себе позаботиться.

— Присоединяйтесь к моей команде!

* * *

Она слушает, как Крейг раскрывает свой гениальный план, когда воздух затихает. Сжав кулаки, она устремляет взгляд в море, где видит покачивающийся на волнах галеон Крейга. Лодка раскачивается взад и вперёд, и она обращает своё внимание на людей, готовых напасть на них.

— Оу, — она резко перебивает разглагольствования Крейга, и они обращают своё внимание на неё. Она показывает на их галеон, и все смотрят, как корабль распадается на части, раскалываясь посередине. Когда корабль тонет, раздаётся крик, и она случайно бросает взгляд на лицо Зоро.

Он застыл в шоке, стиснув зубы и нахмурив брови. Его тело застыло и напряглось, но он наклонился вперёд, словно в нетерпении.

— Мерри Го! — шокированный паникой Усопп вернул её внимание к текущей ситуации, и она последовала за ними, когда они пробирались туда, где они в последний раз покинули свой корабль. Она не спешит туда, вместо этого она не торопится, внимание всё ещё на горизонте, где она может разглядеть самый слабый намёк на маленькую лодку, и она только ловит хвост Джонни и пересказ Йосаку о том, как Нами обманула их. Она тщательно избегает смотреть на лицо Усоппа и Зоро, зная, что горе и предательство, омрачающие их лица, заставят её сделать то, о чём она будет сожалеть.

Она всегда понимала, откуда идёт Нами, даже понимает причины и поступки. Понимает безжалостность защиты всего, что ты любишь со всем, что у тебя есть, независимо от того, кто стоит на пути.

Но это не значит, что ей не было больно.

— Нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы гнаться за ней…

Чьё-то плечо касается её плеча, и это отвлекает её внимание от собственных мыслей. Это Луффи, и он намеренно смотрит ей в глаза. Когда она встречается взглядом со своим капитаном, а тот отворачивается, воцаряется странная тишина.

— Следуем за ней, — его слова прервали Зоро, и она может сказать, что это поразило остальных. Взгляд Усоппа мечется между ней и Луффи, а Зоро издаёт довольный вздох. Она задевает Луффи за спину, когда собирается вернуться обратно к Барати.

— Он вернулся, чтобы убить нас всех! — крик привлекает всеобщее внимание, и все бросаются мимо неё, чтобы разглядеть маленькую лодку, которая гораздо ближе, чем раньше. Человек, сидящий на лодке, высокий, длинные ноги скрещены и расслаблены так, что кажется, будто он скучает. Как будто он только что не разделил галеон пополам.

— Это «Ястребиный Глаз» Михоук, человек, которого я должен победить.

Она медленно идёт за ними, не торопясь, никогда не торопясь, и она достаточно далеко, чтобы увидеть всё, увидеть точно, как это произойдёт, словно она вернулась в свою гостиную, так давно оставленную, и наблюдает за всем через экран. Она переводит взгляд с Михоука на Зоро; её накама, наблюдает одним из её глаз, и она видит его лицо. Странная смесь нетерпения и трепета. То, как танцуют его глаза и как напряжено его тело от едва сдерживаемой энергии.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как велик этот мир, на самом деле.

Очень медленно она приближается, и ветер доносит звуки мечей и слов, от которых у неё звенит в ушах. Она слышит его панику, она слышит страх… она слышит его гордость.

Она оборачивает свой ветер вокруг себя в следующем шаге, который делает, и делает своё присутствие, как можно меньше. Она проводит рукой по своим спутанным локонам, цепляясь пальцами за косы и бусинки, и глубоко вздыхает. Воздух в её лёгких всё расширяется и расширяется, пока она не впадает в следующий бриз.

Или она пытается это сделать.

Чья-то рука проходит сквозь её исчезающую руку, и она смотрит. Луффи, вытянув руку в попытке поймать её исчезающую фигуру, пристально смотрит на сцену перед ними. Он даже не смотрит на неё, когда его рука опускается вниз, его взгляд не отрывается от борьбы, и она читает его сообщение громко и ясно.

Ушио вздыхает.

— Я скорее умру, чем сдамся.

Проглотив горькое воспоминание о соли, обжигающей мышцы её горла, она смотрит, как его кровь окрашивает воздух, и тело падает.


End file.
